Smile Like A Psycho
by attackofkawaiiness
Summary: i'm redoing it. ratd for swears thatll b in the second chapter.Max goes away to America and sends his friend as a replacement for an upcoming tournament. Needless to say she's annoying.
1. The Beginning of Hell

Max's Letter

"Hey guys, I'm in America! Big surprise…I heard on the TV there's another tournament coming up, I won't be able to make it. I hope you don't mind, but I sent my friend, Christie, as a replacement. She's okay, but she has been talking about something to do with-"

Right as Rei was about to finish reading the letter to everyone, a girl burst into the room. She stopped, eyed each Bladebreaker carefully, examining them with a critical eye. A grin spread on her face as she approached the team captain and said, "Hey! You're the leader, right?"

"-Kai" Rei finished.

Tyson burst into laughter. The girl stopped, turned, and gave a quizzical look towards Tyson. She turned to Rei. "What is he _doing_?"

Rei whispered something to Kai. The bluenette raised an eyebrow. With a nod, he set off toward another door.

Rei re-read the letter to himself.

_Hey guys, I'm in America! Big surprise…I heard on the TV there's another tournament coming up, I won't be able to make it. I hope you don't mind, but I sent my friend, Christie, as a replacement. She'_s _okay_, _but she has been talking about something that has to do with Kai. She's carrying around a list that her and her friends poured over for hours writing stuff down. I don't know what it is. Good luck with the tournament!_

_Max_

Christie, noticing with uncomfortableness the silence, snatched the letter from the Chinese boy.

"DAMN HIM! HOW'D HE KNOW!"

"Whatsit say?" Tyson said, taking the letter from her.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

The girl mumbled to herself, stalked over to a corner, and sat down, fuming.

Hilary came in through the front door of the dojo. "Tyson, what are you _doi-"_

She noticed Christie. "Who's _she_?" She said with distaste. The girl scowled at her, then said, "Tyson's sister."

"He doesn't have a sister!"

"Does too."

"Does not."

"Does too."

"Does NOT!"

"Then who am I?"

"I don't know! Fangirl? Neighbor?" She caught her breath and turned to Tyson. "MY REPLACEMENT!"

Tyson was laughing so hard he couldn't answer. Rei, not wanting to die, said softly, "She's here to fill in for Max, he won't make it for the next tournament."

"I knew you weren't Tyson's sister!" She sneered. The girl said something incomprehensible.

"What was that?"

"Nothing…"Christie said, thinking of ways to piss this weirdo off, or at least get her to leave.

"I know you said something."

"I said, 'Don't worry, I'm not here to steal your boyfriend from you.'"

"He is _not _my boyfriend!"

"Really? Are you serious? You have no relationship with him at all other than being his friend?"

"Yes..."

"Ok then," Christie said, getting up and sitting next to Tyson, who had stopped laughing and was watching this battle with enthusiasm.

"What are you doing!" Hilary yelled in shock.

"Talking to your just- a- friend- not- a- boyfriend- who- is- single."

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Ooo, jealous?"

"THAT IS HARASSMENT!"

"I'm just sitting next to him." She retorted. She was just kidding, but this was supposed to come to an end by now.

"_Jealousy_…" She sang. It was Rei's turn to laugh. He stopped short because Hilary was glaring daggers at him. Seeing yet another chance to tick this brunette off, Christie got up and strolled over to Rei. "You know you look like a cat?" She said, putting an arm around his shoulders. "You're really cute." Rei turned a faint red, and Hilary exploded:

"GET OFF HIM! REPLACEMENT OR NOT, YOU ARE _NOT_ GOING TO HIT ON THIS TEAM!" She screamed, pouncing on the girl. Christie fake-screamed and dived toward a door that she thought would lead to a kitchen. She opened it and shut it just before Hilary's fists nailed it.

Christie looked around. It _was _the kitchen. She examined looked for a window or some sort of exit. And there, sitting on a stool, sipping something from a mug, was the Russian, staring at her and the noise behind the door. She grinned evilly. The teen gave her a why- are- you- grinning- at- me- like- a- psycho- and- what- the- hell- is- banging- on- the- door- look. "Hey…" She called, making her way towards him and pulling a piece of paper out of her pocket. "I need to ask you-"

With the sound of a roaring tiger (literally), Hilary burst into the room. Christie fell, knocked over a pitcher of red liquid, and attempted to scramble to a window, but a foot caught her in the back. She winced, grabbed the legs of a stool, and threw it as hard as she could toward the owner of the foot. Hilary screamed and fell backwards. As Christie was getting up, Tyson and Rei ran into the room seeing both girls covered in the Kool-Aid or whatever it was. Rei walked away, rubbing his forehead, while Tyson stood with his mouth open in awe. "Do you really-"

"Nah, I was just kidding. You have to put up with_ that_ every day?"


	2. GOING INSANE AND THE TAXI DRIVER

Four Days Later

Morning

On The Phone

"Hilary, can you come over?"

"Rei, I'm not going anywhere near that place while that… THING is there!"

"This is really important!"

"If it's about her, don't even bother."

"It's not! Kai's going insane!"

"Oh my God…"

A few minutes later, Hilary comes in and joins Rei by the window. "You're taping this?" She asked in disbelief, gesturing toward a camera. He nodded. "Good idea." She said. "See, right there!" Rei pointed to a figure in the corner of the backyard. The figure went running toward the other side of the yard, doing a cartwheel midway. "That doesn't look like him," Hilary said. "He seems… thinner?"

'Kai' gestured toward another corner of the yard. Another 'Kai' came bounding across the lawn. They did a backflip and smiled triumphantly at the camera.

"Where the fuck are my clothes!"

Rei and Hilary spun around toward the direction of the voice. Kai came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He opened up the sliding door that lead to the lawn. "What the hell are you-"

"RUN, CHRISTIE, RUN!" Tyson screamed, interrupting Kai. He scrambled over the wall and disappeared.

"Why, what hap-" She stopped short. She had turned around and was now staring at the people who were staring at her. She turned to run, but she turned around and fell straight into Tyson's pond thing. She was up on her feet in an instant, running towards the wall. She climbed over the top and was gone.

Night

"Is it open?"

"Yes"

"Then why the hell aren't you going in?"

"You go in. I don't want to die."

"Oh, thanks."

Christie climbed through the window of the dojo. Seeing no one except those asleep on the floor, she grabbed her stuff and quickly went to change. "Oh my God." She said, almost to the bathroom door. Standing right in front of the bathroom was Hilary. "Can you move? I need to change." Christie said. "Try and make me." Hilary sneered. The other girl's face lit up. " Okay." Before Christie could make her move, Tyson interrupted them. "Hilary, go home." He said wearily. "No. I can't BELIEVE what you two did today! Tomorrow, I'm calling Mr. D and asking him why he allowed such an immature, rude, spoiled little girl to be on our team! I bet you've never even launched a beyblade!" She stormed off in a huff. Christie felt like going after her and beating the crap out of her, but Tyson gave her a warning glance. "Forget it. She's always like that." He said. With that, they made their cots and went to sleep.

Morning

"ST JIMMY'S COMIN DOWN ACROSS THE ALLEYWAY!"

"UPON THE BOULEVARD LIKE A ZIP GUN ON PARADE!"

"LIGHTS OS THE SILLOUHET!"

"HE'S INSUBORDINATE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!" Rei screamed amid the chaotic noise.

"I'm singing a song while standing on a beam that holds up the roof." Christie replied calmly, cutting short the music.

"THIS EARLY!"

"You DON'T have to yell you know. And yes. This early."

"COMIN AT YOU ON THE COUNT OF 1,2-" She resumed.

"1234!" Tyson joined.

"MY NAME IS JIMMY AND YOU'D BETTER NOT WEAR IT OUT!"

"SUICIDE COMMANDO THAT YOUR MOMMA TALKED ABOUT!"

"KING OF THE 40 THEIVES I'M HERE TO REPRESENT," They sang in unison.

"THE NEEDLE IN THE VEIN OF THE ESTABLSIHMENT!"

"I'M THE PATRON SAINT OF THE DENIAL!"

"WITH AN ANGEL FACE AND A TASTE FOR SUICIDAL!"

Kai was sitting up. Tired, he rubbed his forehead and wished that this girl had never come to be here.

"You guys, stop it!" Kenny's shrill voice rang. Christie and Tyson stopped singing and playing.

"Whaaaaaat." Christie asked, agitated.

"Um, we have a letter… We have to go to… err… this place… and meet someone…" Kenny stuttered, making it up as he went. He couldn't stand this loud noise.

"Reaaalllllly," Christie said, eyeing him suspiciously. "Ok!" She said. But she didn't move. "Tyson! Get back here and help me down!"

Christie was humming and looking out the window. "Where is this place anyway? We've been driving for, like, ten minutes." She joked. "OHMIGOD! A mall. Kenny if we can't stop you'll be hanging from the beam I was standing on."

Relieved that she had suggested something else than his fake meeting, he agreed. "Ok, we would have been early anyway…"

"GREAT! Hey, you, taxi guy, yeah… Stop at the mall… That shiny white place… Do you speak English! Oh, guess not. See that place? Yeah. Ok." She said, finally sitting back down. The driver took them to the mall and dropped them off at the front door.

"You crazy psycho bitch!" The taxi driver yelled as he pulled away. "Hey look, he does speak English!" Tyson laughed. "Wait a second." She said, and fished in her coat pocket for her cell phone. She produced the small green object and dialed a number. "Who are you calling?" Rei asked. "Shh!" She replied, holding her finger to her mouth. The person on the other end picked up. "Hello?" came the taxi driver's voice through the phone. "Seven days, you damn bastard, Seven days!" She yelled, and then added the Japanese word for seven that Tyson told her. "Urgh. Sorry. Ok. Mall." She said after she hung up. She grabbed Tyson and Rei by the shirtfronts and dragged them in. Kai, who had figured out Kenny's plan, followed them.

About halfway through the mall, people started to recognize them. A small crowd was following them from far away. Suddenly Christie stopped and stared at a sign the was in front of a music shop. She made a little sound. "Coming to… Get tickets at… Damn, they're expensive." She said, trying to read the fine print on the bottom of the sign. It was an advertisement for the Green Day concert. The small crowd of fans mobbed her.

"I'll get you a ticket if you-"

"Give me that kid's autograph and I'll-"

"I can get some half price but you have to-"

An employee came from the store. "I'll give you enough tickets for you and your friends if you hook me up with that one," She said, pointing to Rei. Everyone stopped talking.

"Bye, Rei!" Christie said, giving him a push in the direction of the entrance to the store and waving him off. The employee handed over the tickets and followed Rei. "Ok, listen, my daughter's prom-" The woman started before she disappeared into the store. Christie turned around triumphantly, stuffing the tickets into her pockets. They walked away, leaving the dumbfounded mob behind.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

ok, well, im stopping there because I CANT WRITE ANY MORE! im redoing the first chapter.which will take some time.nh.

REVIEW!


	3. wa

please read chapter five of my story truth or dare to find out what happened as to my updating...


End file.
